


I'm Coming for You - Part Three

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: I'm Coming for You [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Assault, Blood, F/M, Gun Violence, Language, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, brock being a dick, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: New players join Brock’s game of cat and mouse and Bucky is ready to end this once and for all.





	I'm Coming for You - Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Request from the very lovely @buckyscrystalqueen || Marvel Angst Bingo @marvelangstbingo
> 
> Request: Bucky x Reader based on The Purge where every year you’re prepared for the Purge with your husband but one year, you get caught outside and Bucky has to come to find you.
> 
> Square Filled: Dystopian AU
> 
> A/N: I’ve only seen the first Purge and it has been a while. I hope this fits into the universe. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

“So there this guy is putting himself in front of his son to save him and Bucky just pulls the trigger. Kills the Dad and the kid without hesitation,” Brock stands back with his arms folded and a shit-eating grin. “That’s the man you love and the little bit of him that’ll be in your baby.”

  You couldn’t meet his gaze as all the stories swirled in your head. You didn’t dare tell him that you already knew all of that because Steve had told you when you had first started seeing Bucky. Not to mention the father and son Brock referred to had created three roadside bombs that had killed a lot of civilians and quite a few soldiers. You knew Brock’s game though. He wanted to turn you against Bucky, but you wouldn’t let that happen. You needed to be strong right now and pray he found you.

  “He’s here,” Rollins called to Brock and your heart thumped in your chest. Had Bucky finally found you?

  “I hoped he’d get here in time for the festivities,” Brock chuckled leaving the room with Rollins in tow. Once they were clear you worked and worked on weakening the ropes around your wrists. They appear to loosen slight but still not enough to slip a hand free.

   “She’s right in here, sir,” Rollins spoke coming to stand right in front of you. He looked at you licking your lips and you had to swallow back bile from the images of what he could do to you.

   “Very good. I’m so glad your plan worked Brock. I kept her as long as I could,” you recognized the voice and froze when your own Dr. Pierce moved beside Rollins. “Hello Y/N.”

   “Dr. Pierce? What are you doing here? Why?”

   “Because I want revenge against Barnes just as much as my friends here do. You see my son Adam died serving alongside Barnes and to this day they can’t tell me what happened just that Adam was killed during friendly fire. Well, he took my son so I’m taking his girl.”

   “You sick fuck!” you screeched. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

   Brock’s fist came out of nowhere smashing into your chin with force making the chair tip over. You cried out from the pain of the hit and the way you fell on your arm. There was no way something wasn’t broken, “Don’t speak to him like that you stupid bitch!”

  You never could be quiet, “Fuck you. Bucky’s going to kill you all.”

  “I doubt that sweetheart but why don’t we call and ask him,” Brock and Rollins lifted your chair back up. Dr. Pierce pulled out your cellphone hitting a number and then turned on the speakerphone.

  “Y/N!” Bucky’s panicked voice echoed. “Baby talk to me where are you?”

  “Bucky it’s a trap. They’re using me as bait.”

  Brock slapped you again while he, Pierce, and Rollins laughed, “Don’t fucking touch her! Who is this?”

  “Hiya Buck! Did you miss me?” Brock spoke up with a devilish grin. “I got to say your girl here is really beautiful. I’m kind of jealous.”

  It was quiet and then Bucky growled, “Goddammit Brock! You son of a bitch if you hurt her I swear I’ll rip you apart.”

   “Now, Bucky, why would I hurt her when you’re the one I want? We still got a few hours before the Purge is over and as long as I get you before it ends she and your little bastard will live,” Brock smiles winking at you as if you are sharing a secret.

   “You liar! Bucky he’s lying he’s going to kill me and make you watch. Baby don’t come for me!” Brock kicks your chair back over.

  “You ruin everything bitch!” Brock cuts the ropes and picks you up slamming you against the wall with his hand firmly around your neck.

  “Stop it! Stop Brock!” Bucky practically screams like a wounded animal but it only seems to wind Brock up more. He presses his lips to yours again and then pulls a knife from the back of his pants bringing it to your chin. Your hands are wrapped around his wrists tightly but he’s a strong man compared to you. The knife comes down and slices the shirt open revealing your bra and underwear, “Y/N, baby, I’m coming for you. Hang on, please. Please don’t give up on me.”

  “Buck! H…he h…he’s touching me,” you whimpered as his grip loosened but only as his hand pulled your bra cup down and his hand was on your breast.

  “You sick fuck! Don’t do this Brock. She’s innocent in whatever this is,” he growled again and you could hear him running.

  “If she was truly innocent Bucky she wouldn’t be with you,” Pierce spoke up but waved for Brock to drop you. He did and you wrapped your ripped shirt tightly around you attempting to keep some measure of dignity while pulling your legs up under you. You could see the marks from the ropes while the men looked at you mockingly.

  “Dr. Pierce? What are you doing?”

  “I’m getting retribution for my son Adam. Tonight he can truly be at peace.”

  “I didn’t kill Adam. You’re her doctor, Pierce. How can you help Brock? And I’m going to go ahead and assume that asshole Rollins is there too. He can’t be more than three feet from Brock’s bullshit at any given time.”

  “Enough!” Brock declared. “Bucky I’m going to tell you exactly where we are. You then have one hour to get here. If you’re not here in that hour I’m going to take your girl back there and show her what a real man can do for a woman. Got it?”

  Bucky was quiet, “Address?”

  Brock rattled off the address as you tried not to vomit at the thought of him violating you. He cut the phone off and tossed it to the ground beside you. While Rollins and Pierce took a seat on the plush couch across the room Brock sank to the ground beside you and looped his arm around your shoulder.

  “I’d apologize for this but it’s the fucking Purge. I can do whatever I want to you sweetheart and so can they. Now I told him I’d wait for an hour. I’ll keep that promise,” he swore and but then jerked your face up to look at him. “But one minute over and I’m going to have a lot of fun with you sweet thang. I kind of hope he’s late.”

  “Please stop this,” you pleaded with tears on your cheeks. “I’m begging you.”

  Brock pulled you into his chest, “Don’t worry Y/N. It’ll be over soon.” The words only fill you with dread.

##  **FORTY-FIVE MINUTES**

Bucky left May and Peter safely tucked away with the Changs. He hopes that they make it through the night. Right now he’s a mess that phone call that officially made this the worst night in his life. Rumlow and Rollins were fucking vicious and now she’s stuck with them. He checks his watch again finding it’s been fifteen minutes already. Per Tony’s app, the address is only three blocks away but still a lot can happen in three blocks.

  Bucky sticks to dark alleyways forcing himself to ignore the gunshots, screams, and vandalism. He couldn’t stop to help as much as he wanted to. He climbs to the roof of the building across the street from where you’re being held and looks down using the binoculars in his pack. He sees you instantly sitting against the wall curled up against yourself. He can see some dried blood and bruises from the faint light in the building but nothing else. You seem to be shimmering and he grows angry seeing they’ve stripped you naked except for the tank top you had on this morning.

    “That girl is quite strong,” the voice startles him and Bucky looks over to find a young black woman dressed in black sitting against the ledge with her head down.

   “Are you with Brock?” Bucky asks suspiciously of the girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

   “No. This area belongs to the Black Panthers. No one involved in the Purge is supposed to step foot inside our area. We already dispatched a group of people who didn’t heed our warnings. It scared her when she heard them killing people,” the girl nodded at the opposite building.

   “I’ve heard of your gang before so why haven’t you went in after them?”

   “We don’t want to risk hurting her. We can hear what’s happening in there and I’m assuming you’re Bucky?”

  “Guilty and she’s my girl. We’re expecting actually and that older gentleman in there is her fucking doctor if you can believe it. This was all a trap to get me here,” Bucky sighs sitting down next to the girl eyeing his watch confirming he has fifteen minutes left. He doesn’t trust them to wait the whole hour so he needs to make a move quick.

  The girl holds out her hand, “I’m Shuri, the Black Panthers will back you up but I’d hurry. They’ve threatened to…” Shuri trails off looking away but Bucky doesn’t.

  “He’s going to rape her. I’ve seen his work before. I almost killed him in Iraq. I should’ve finished the job,” Bucky growls taking off his jacket and sitting with his backpack and the baseball cap he’d been wearing. He pulls out the weapons in his pack hiding knives in strategic places and checks the clip in the two handguns he has. He doesn’t want to kill again, but he can’t let them go knowing they’ve found her once.

  “I can contact my brother T’Challa. You’ll have back-up soon but it won’t be before time is up.”

   “Why are you trying to help me?”

   “Because you don’t want to kill anyone. I can see it in your eyes but you have to save her. It’s something we know too well every year the Purge happens. People lose their humanity and it’s disgusting. We do what we can but it’s not enough,” Shuri looks disheartened. “Be safe. We’ll be right behind you as soon as we can.”

   “Thank you Shuri,” Bucky inhales shaking the young woman’s hand. “Whatever happens please try to save her.”

   “You have our word,” Shuri nods as Bucky heads to the door leading to the staircase.

   “Good luck Bucky,” it’s the last thing he hears as he races down the steps.

   Shuri calls her brother on the walkie talkie asking for reinforcements, “He’s one of the good one’s brother. We have to help them if we can. Either way, the woman needs us.”

   “I hear you sister. We will be there,” T’Challa answers and Shuri turns her attention to the building across the street. She makes out the shadow of Bucky slipping into the building hoping her brother and their people get here sooner rather than later.

   The place is an old apartment building that seems to be shut down for renovation. Bucky takes each step carefully not want to risk losing the element of surprise. One of the guns is tucked safely in the back of his pants while the other is in his hand. The gun feels so heavy in his hands reminding him of all the times he carried a weapon while in the service. Though this gun is smaller than his sniper rifle it’s no less has daunting with the task at hand.

  Bucky makes it to the fourth floor when he hears Brock’s voice, “Time’s almost up sweetheart. I don’t think good old Bucky is coming.”

  “Go fuck yourself,” Bucky has to smile hearing your voice. He can hear that you’re scared but angry as well. 

  “Keep talking sweetheart I’m about to fuck you in about five minutes,” he teases making Bucky growl. He gets onto the landing where the door is. It’s open their not overly concerned about being found and he can make out Rollins leaning against the doorway with a sick smile on his face.

  “Time’s up, Brock, she’s all yours,” Rollins calls just as Bucky brings up the gun to aim. When he hears you scream he knows it’s now or never. He has to put a stop to Brock once and for all for everyone’s safety. Bucky exhales a breath absolute in what he has to do. He pulls the trigger and that’s when all hell breaks loose.


End file.
